Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -5) (-1, -3) (0, -2) (1, -1) (2, 1)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(2, 1)$.